Pocket Monsters Adventures!
by Itazura-Quilava
Summary: Follow Benjamin, a 13 year old boy on his adventures with his mischievous Pikachu! Follow them as they traverse Benjamin's homeland, a place once called Japan, now known as the Kanto and Jhoto regions. Rated K, themes shouldn't get too dark. Rate and review! My first fanfic. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Heyoo! This is my first story, just a one-shot. Let me know how this is in the reviews, please! Will tie in with all future Pokemon related junk. Just a note, the whole thing happens **_**before**_** pokemon come around.**

* * *

Meet Benjamin. Your average American 13-year old. Orange shirt and sideways baseball cap, brown spiky hair (it leaks through his hat), and blue jeans. He looks just like the male character in his Pokemon Soul Silver. His father, Mark, is 36, will short black hair that always seems to be sticking to one side. Mark is a genetics scientist, and helps re-create extinct species in his lab.

* * *

*RING! RING!* The end-of-school day bell echoed throughout the hallways of Marion middle school. Benjamin sighed as some kids walked past and glared at him. Nobody liked him for some reason. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked faster towards the exit.

After he was a considerable distance away from the school, he veered to the left into an alleyway, a secret shortcut he had found several years before. He opened the flap on his backpack and pulled out a small black rectangle-a DSi. He was the only kid that still loved playing Pokemon in his entire school. He walked slowly down the alleyway, 8-bit sounds echoing around, his thumbs twitching and eyes focused on the small LCD screen.

When he got to his house, a large tan 2-story, there was nobody home, aside from a single phone sitting on the counter, crying for someone to answer a call. Benjamin glanced at the screen, it was his dad. He sent the call to voicemail.

"Hello," came an electrical voice behind him, "Benjamin? I have to stay late at work again, the turtle project is coming along slowly. I'm sorry, I really wish that this stuff didn't take so long." Click. The voicemail machine started slowly flashing a red light to alert Benjamin or his father that they had missed a call.

Benjamin sighed. This happened almost every day. He threw his backpack to the floor, and plopped down into a chair in front of a huge computer used for complex equations. The red battery light flashed annoyingly on his DS, so he shoved the charging cable into the port of the DS and connected it to the computer.

As he walked back to collect his homework, the screen flickered to life. Unknown to Benjamin, the save data from his Pokemon Red game (it had been ported to a DSi via the Nintendo Store) was being transferred onto the harddrive of the desktop. Right into his dad's genetics folder.

* * *

The next day, Mark yawned loudly. He had passed out on the desktop at his workspace. As usual, his bed-head hair shot out to the right when he brought up his head. Footsteps echoed behind him. "Another all-nighter, eh Mark," said his assistant, Jennifer, next to him. Mark simply gave a sleepy nod. Jennifer sighed and shook her head. "You really should get some sleep. I'll be fine here today. Go take the day off."

Mark gave another sleepy nod and thanked her. He yanked the orange flash drive out of his computer and headed towards the garage, while Jennifer walked over to Eden. They had dubbed the room where the animals were re-created "Eden", after the place named in Genesis. She swiped her card and walked inside. Jennifer looked up, and gasped deeply, feeling lightheaded.

* * *

Inside a large goo filled tube, where an extinct turtle should have been, floated a small, pink creature. The little cat-like pink thing opened it's eyes. Jennifer stared at the thing, wondering what the heck it was and why it was in there. _Where am I? _Jennifer blinked. She looked around. _ I must be going insane, _she thought. _No, your not. I'm talking._ The voice sounded.. feminine. But she was alone in Eden. The heavy metal doors proved that. They wouldn't open unless you had a keycard, and only Mark had the other key. Besides, the door would've beeped if someone had entered.

_You never answered my question,_ said the voice in her head again. Jennifer noticed that the pink thing had begun to pout."Are you talking to me?" asked Jennifer. _Yes. I'm using telepathy. Now, seriously. Where am I?_ asked the creature.

"You're in Eden, in a highly secure genetic research facility. How did you get here? And how are you talking to me!?" Responded a very confused and slightly disbelieving Jennifer.

_I don't know, I just woke up. And I don't know. Can I leave? This tube is really uncomfortable._ Responded the Mew telepathically. Jennifer shook her head.

"You can't leave. I have to get Mark." Jennifer turned to the door, when she felt her ears pop. She quickly turned back around, to see the mew only seconds before everything exploded.

* * *

Mark could feel and hear the explosion from the garage. Immediately, frightened alarms blazed throughout the garage, and people began streaming from staircases. All traces of sleepiness disappeared from Mark's mind, and he sprinted to the staircase.

By the time he reached the top floor, where Eden was located, the alarms had quieted and most employees had evacuated. The only people in the building (aside from him, of course)were firefighters and other emergency crew.

The room was a mess, in short. First off, this was the top floor, so thankfully they didn't have to worry about things falling in the room. Inside, the heavy metal doors had been blown of their hinges, and the tube a former pink cat Pokemon was in had exploded into the outside. Glass and grey goo were scattered throughout the room, and wires hung from the ceiling. Metal pipes leaking all sorts of chemicals spewed their contents onto the floor (thankfully nothing acidic or poisonous). And on the floor lay an injured and unconscious but alive Jennifer, her lab coat ripped and stained.

* * *

By the time she had awoken, it had been at least a day since the explosion and escape. Jennifer told what she remembered, and the cause of the explosion was determined to be a faulty wire which had ignited a pipe carrying flammable liquids. Jennifer soon recovered and returned to work, and the building was repaired.

While the humans went about with their lives, the little Mew, while injured, went out as far away as her little body could take her. She ended up in what one day would become Viridian Forest, and, so she wouldn't be lonely, created a few friends. From there, she slowly began creating more and more Pokemon, all of which she put in their respective regions.

It took almost 3 years after the explosion in Eden until humans noticed strange animals. Ironicaly, Benjamin was the first. On his way home from school, he got lost ( wrong turn ) and ended up in a forest. Soon, he noticed animals that should be there were absent, and caught a glimpse of something yellow.

The media soon picked up stories all over of strange creatures, and from there on the world adapted to pokemon. There was fighting, people scared of the creatures, and tried to exterminate them. Pokemon fans soon began saving them, and eventually everyone understood the creatures were sentient beings that were (mostly) friendly. People began keeping them as pets, and from there Trainers formed, and everyone continued adapting until it basically became exactly like the world in the games.

* * *

**There. That's how Pokemon came to be. Also, I'm debating if Benjamin should be continued into other stories. Already I know who his Pokemon companion should be. Anyway, please review, I need to know what I did right (or wrong), and what I should improve. Don't kill me over this, It's my first 'fic. Let me know if I should continue with these characters or throw in new peeps. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so I've decided to turn the one-shot into a full blown series, Benjamin is going to the main character, and this chapter is going to introduce Benjamin's partner. This chapter shows them meeting, Benjamin's discovery of Pokemon in real life, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way,shape, or form.**

* * *

_Owwwww..._ Benjamin thought to himself as he rubbed his head. He had fallen down a steep hill into Snowpine forest, so named as in the winter it always seems more snow falls in this area then anywhere else. Benjamin had fallen after an "accident" with some shady characters behind his school (You know, middle school, tough guy type thing) and the leader of the gang shoved him a bit too hard, making him fall into the forest.

Benjamin felt hopeless. His phone had been left at home this morning, so GPS and calling were out of the question. He had never been this far into the forest before either, so he was basically stranded. At this time of year, the trees were fading brown, but with the huge amount of leaves and the overlapping, all negative space between trees was meet with more dying greenery.

Sighing, he began walking forward, hoping he would eventually find a way out. Seeing an area not as crowded with trees as where he was headed, he made a sharp left into a large tree-tunnel. _I have the worst luck in the city. No friends, everyone shooting glares at me, and now stranded in Snowpine Forest..._ Benjamin thought, throwing a self-pity party.

Suddenly, there was movement in the brown grass. Benjamin jumped, and landed on his tailbone, alerting the creature of his presence. Benjamin got back up, wondering what it was, and wanting to get a better look. Silently, he inched toward the little thing, and it noticed him right before he jumped. Benjamin landed in dirt, then got up and sprinted after the animal.

* * *

Finally, he caught up with the thing. He had cornered it in a dead end, and there was no grass left for it to hide in. Seeing it made him gasp, and rub his eyes, hoping he wasn't loosing his mind. In front of him was a very agitated electric mouse Pokemon, a Pikachu.

Benjamin, going against his instinct, sprang for it, and caught it off guard. Pikachu was surprised that the animal chasing it had jumped on it, thinking most Pokemon knew trying to mess with a Pikachu was a bad idea. On reflex, it shot a powerful Thundershock at Benjamin.

"OUCH!" cried Benjamin. "Crap, that hurt!" Still holding the Pikachu, both were surprised that Benjamin had not passed out. _That should have been enough voltage to knock out most Pokemon!_ cried the little Pikachu mentally. "Jeez, you didn't have to _shock_ me.." groaned Benjamin, with the confused Pikachu still in his arms. Slowly, he lowered it onto the ground, though still kept a tight grip on it.

The Pikachu, while still curious about Benjamin, decided it would be best to run away. Before Benjamin could react, it shot another Thundershock attack at him, this time knocking him out cold. The little mouse looked at him one last time, and then sprinted back to cover.

* * *

When Benjamin woke up, it was around 7:50 PM (Quick note, based on the season, it would be well into the evening) and the temperature was dropping fast. Benjamin shivered, and really wished he had brought a jacket to school. _Angst! Why the crap didn't I bring a jacket!? I checked the weather this morning... _He thought while slapping himself.

* * *

After about an hour of wandering in the night, he found a way out of Snowpine and crawled up a steep hill. When he reached the top, there was the alleyway he fell from, and his school. He knew how to get home from here, as this is the shortcut he usually took. Tired and battered, he slowly limped back to his house.

When he reached his house, as usual, the lights were out and the building vacant. Benjamin flicked on the lights, and noticed that the voice machine had a recorded message. He hit play. "Benjamin, jeez, I know this has been happening forever no-" the track cut off. Benjamin had hit the "delete" button. _Every single freaking day!_ he groaned mentally. It was almost 8:40 PM now (It took a long time to climb up the hill, and about 15 minutes to get home, due to his limp) and as usual his father wasn't home.

He threw his hands up in frustration, then climbed up the stairs into his bedroom. He threw on a pair of pajamas, an old Pokemon T-shirt, and a pair of cotton pants. _Heh,_ _funny how that weird dream I had about meeting a Pikachu in the forest, and now I'm wearing a shirt with a Pikachu on it.. _Benjamin thought to himself. He had assumed, on his way up the hill, that the whole run-in with the Pikachu was all a dream he had while knocked out (there were rocks on the hill, he figured he hit his head harder than he thought on the way down).

When he was dressed, he grabbed his E-reader (Please, no controversy over which is the best) and pulled up a random Uglies book. Unlike most kids at his school, he was an avid reader, and once he was really into a book, it was almost like he was with the character. Benjamin was well into the part where- when he noticed something from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Pikachu was amazed at what he saw. A huge, flashy place of big boxes made of stone and metal. Metal things thundered along lines of stone, which had yellow dots every once and a while. In the distance, a limping teen hobbled along, towards a box made of wood. Pikachu, recognizing the creature, ran silently closer to it, trying to stay out of sight.

He watched the creature enter the wood box through an opening that could close, and climbed over spiky wood planks arranged in rows. Pikachu saw a big tree that overlooked a big, shiny, clear slate of a weird material. Inside, he could see the boy grabbing a little box with scribbles on it. He leaned in closer, as close as he could get, when he tripped on a branch. Frantically, he grabbed onto another branch, which unfortunately left him hanging in plain sight. The boy noticed him, and stared until Pikachu's left paw lost it's grip. He dropped a few inches, and the boy slid open his window to grab Pikachu.

* * *

Benjamin stared at the Pikachu that now sat on his bed, who was sheepishly avoiding eye contact. Benjamin broke the silence. "Why'd you follow me here?" he asked. Benjamin knew it was the same Pikachu, this particular one had spiky hair, like the one that shocked him in his dream. "_'cuz. I was curious. Your a new species, and this is a really weird place I've never been to before._" responded the little Pikachu. "_Hey, do you have any apples? I'm starving._" it added as an after thought. Benjamin nodded, and went back downstairs with Pikachu tailing him. On his way down, it hit him. "How the crap can I understand you!?" he cried suddenly, scaring the Pikachu, who jumped back. "_How should I know?! I don't even know what you are!_ " snapped the little mouse right back.

Benjamin still got out an apple for the Pokemon, who eagerly munched away at it. "_You know,_" said the mouse between bites, "_I'd kinda like to go exploring with you. You're the first of your kind I've met, and I really wanna see more of this place._" (He's referring to the city)

Benjamin blinked. "I've got school! And I can't just _leave_, or anything. I mean dad would..." he paused. "_Your dad would _what?" prompted Pikachu. "Ugh, never mind."

"You know, if your gonna stick around, I should give you a nickname. I do with all my Pokemon in the games. How does... um... Sparky sound?"

"_Nah."_

"Satoshi?"

"_Nope."_

"Storm?"

"_You stole that from another 'fic" _(Oh noes! Forth wall breaking! And, sorry, darkfoxkit)

"Rrrgh... Itazura? It's Romanized Japanese for.. well lets just say your personality."

"_... That sounds a bit weird. But hey, you talk weird. Itazura works."_

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. Yes, a bit lengthy, and I know it took a while to upload. I've got tons of homework, and I write these for maybe an hour a day, if I'm lucky. Anywho, Thanks for reading, blah blah blah, and yes. Pikachu's name will be Itazura, and I will not translate that. Look it up. Anyway, please rate and review, please tell me what needs to be improved, and whatever you think is relevant. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
